Electroacoustic transducers, such as speaker modules, are typically vulnerable to damage from water. Some speakers may utilize seals to prevent water from reaching and thereby damaging sensitive speaker components and may be referred to as “waterproof.” However, no speaker is truly waterproof. Even when seals are utilized, speaker components may be vulnerable to sufficient hydrostatic load exerted upon speaker components when the speakers are immersed in water at depth. As such, referencing a speaker as waterproof may mean that the speaker is water resistant up to a particular hydrostatic load exerted by a particular depth of water (such as twelve feet).
For example, excessive hydrostatic load may cause the membrane of the speaker to tear, rupture or otherwise experience damage. Even if the speaker includes seals to keep out water, tearing or rupture of the speaker membrane may cause the speaker to no longer function and/or may enable water to reach and thereby damage other speaker components.